Ayumi Yoshida
Ayumi Yoshida (吉田 歩美 ''''Yoshida Ayumi'), also known '''Amy Yeager in the English dub and manga, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Ayumi Yoshida is a student in Teitan Elementary when Shinichi joins her class as Conan Edogawa. Ayumi befriends Conan and convinces him to join her, Genta, and Mitsuhiko in investigating an apparently haunted mansion. As it turns out, the haunting is a cover-up for an old homicide case, and due to Conan, the mystery is solved and the culprits are arrested. Soon after, the accidental acquisition of a treasure map leads Ayumi, Genta, Mistuhiko and Conan on a hunt for a cache of stolen Italian gold coins, during which Conan saves them from getting killed by the mafia members who are also after the gold. His actions earn Ayumi's gratitude, which quickly develops into a serious crush. Additionally, after the case is resolved, Ayumi joins Genta and Mitsuhiko in forming the nucleus of an amateur detective group, the Detective Boys. Ayumi is the sole female member of the Detective Boys until Ai Haibara joins their ranks. Personality Ayumi is a primarily naive and innocent little girl who enjoys adventure. She demonstrates courage as time goes on and acts as the group's cheerful spirit. She has an open crush on Conan, which makes him uncomfortable, though Ayumi thinks that he has feelings for Haibara because he tries to protect her and she often sees them talking amongst themselves in private. Ayumi later becomes better friends with Haibara, and in the Japanese version, Haibara allows Ayumi permission to use the more informal term Ai-''chan'' to address her. When on a case, Ayumi often makes simple observations that help lead to progress and resolution. For instance, she unlocked one of the codes from the Momotaro container the Detective Boys found in Kurashiki by deducing that it was most likely referring to one of the statues at the Oohara Art Museum: they had to walk 25 steps from the statue towards the direction it was facing. Plot overview 'Ayumi-chan Kidnapping Case (Manga: 81-83; Anime: 12)' Ayumi plays hide and seek with the Detective Boys. She hides in the trunk of a parked car, not knowing that the owners would drive off with her. While in the dark, she hears the driver and passenger saying criminal things and, feeling around in the dark, finds a bundles of cash and a severed head. Conan, Genta, and Mistuhiko chase after the car using Conan's skateboard. When they catch up and free Ayumi, they discover the "criminals" were really actors practicing their lines for a play and the "severed head" and "money" were only props made out of newspaper. To make up for the damage they caused, the reluctant Ayumi has to play the role of the dead girl in the play. 'The Old Blue Castle Investigation Case (Manga: 200,201,203; Anime: 136-137)' 'Festival Dolls Dyed in the Setting Sun (Manga: 384-386; Anime: 312-313)' 'Find the Buttock's Mark (Manga: 435,436,437; Anime: 346-347)' Appellations Protagonists= |-|Detective Boys= |-|Friends & relatives= |-|Law Enforcement= |-|Soccer players= Relationships analysis 'Detective Boys' 'Conan Edogawa' Main article: Conan Edogawa and Ayumi Yoshida Ayumi has strong romantic feelings for Conan and sees him as a role model as well as an extremely reliable person she can look up to and may always count on. Conan in turn is a bit unnerved by Ayumi's feelings, though he does respect her as a good friend. 'Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Genta Kojima' Ayumi gets along well with Mitsuhiko and Genta, but blissfully fails to realize that they both have a crush on her.As a result, her open flirting with Conan leaves them frequently jealous or disappointed. 'Ai Haibara' Ayumi is the first to approach and try to befriend their new classmate, Haibara, by offering to walk her home and then inviting her along on a Detective Boys investigation. At first Haibara remains distant, but later recognizes the value of friendship and allows Ayumi (and only her) to call her "Ai-chan". In turn, Haibara considers Ayumi like a little sister and gets along with her much better than with her other teammates. 'Family&Friends' 'Agasa Hiroshi' Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Ayumi placed 11th in the poll with 55 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Ayumi placed 15th overall with 95 votes. Name origin Ayumi's name comes from mystery writer Ayumi Kitagawa (北川 歩実 Kitagawa Ayumi). Different looks Ayumi Before.jpg|Ayumi's "Before" Appearance (Episode 1) Ayumi After.jpg|Ayumi's "After" Appearance (Episode 631) Quotes Trivia *"Ayumi" means beautiful step. *Ayumi appears to be an only child living with her father and mother. *Ayumi has a pink cellphone and her background is of her playing with a sparkler. See also *Characters *Yoshida family References Detective Conan World Category:Characters